The Hostage
by ChristyK
Summary: Gunmen hold hostages at a bank including Van
1. Default Chapter

I just want to thank everyone again for their kind reviews of my other stories. This is just a short little chapter story.

**The Hostage**

Chapter 1

Van and Deaq had been arguing most of the day and the end of the day was no different. Both men were tired and were getting on each other's nerves. Deaq was driving them both to the bank to cash their paychecks, glad that the day was almost over. Their case was closed and Billie had given them both a few days off.

"You know partner, you act like a two year old. You don't get your own way, you throw a temper tantrum." Deaq said glancing at his partner.

"Well you, you act like some big macho man. Macho, macho, man. I want to be a macho man……." Van began singing the Village People song.

"**That does it!"** Deaq screeched to a stop in front of the bank. **"Out!"**

"What?"

"**Get out!"**

"How am I going to get home?...And what about your check?"

"Walk, and I'll cash it tomorrow. **Out!**"

Van got out and was about to lean in the window when Deaq sped off. He looked in his rear view mirror and watched as Van got smaller and smaller. He felt a little guilty leaving his partner stranded, but boy did it feel good to get the last laugh. Besides Van could walk home, it would do him good. He looked in the mirror one last time and watched as Van walked into the bank. Deaq turned the corner and headed for home. He was only a short distance from his house when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God you answered." It was Billie

"Billie, what's up?"

"Is Van with you?"

"No, I just dropped him off. Why?"

"That's good." Deaq could hear the relief in her voice.

"Billie what's going on?"

"It just came over the radio. The bank you guys deal with was just robbed. They said shots were fired and they have hostages. I was worried that…………"

"Billie." Deaq interrupted her as he spun his car around and headed back toward the bank. "I didn't drop him off at home; I dropped him off at the bank."

There was silence at Billie's end for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Get back there. I'll meet you. And Deaq………..don't try to be a hero. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'm already on my way." Deaq hung up then dialed Van's cell phone. There was no answer. He swore and threw the phone down on the passenger's seat. Then he took the next corner on two wheels, mentally kicking himself in the heard for abandoning his partner.

**Command Center**

By the time Deaq got back to the bank a portable command center was being set up in the building next to the bank. Billie was waiting for him and together they headed for the Command Center.

"Did you hear anything from Van?" She asked as they walked side by side.

"No Billie………" He looked at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "He doesn't answer his cell."

She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Deaq, we don't know anything yet. We got to hold it together till we know something definite."

"Damn it Billie I shouldn't have left him there. Damn stupid argument………."

She wasn't sure what argument he was talking about but right now that wasn't important. What was important was to find out what was happening inside the bank and whether one of her officers might be still be in the bank being held hostage. The command center was busy with officers and technicians running back and forth. One of the technicians sat in front of TV monitors fiddling around with equipment. Another officer sat at a table calling the bank trying to make contact with anyone inside.

"What do we know?" Billie flashed her badge to Sergeant Hadley, the officer in charge.

The officer didn't say anything but looked over at Deaq.

"It's okay, he's with me." She added.

"We don't know too much right now. We got a call from a couple that had just left the bank. They said they heard gun shots and that there were about twelve people in the bank at the time, four tellers, the manager and about seven customers."

"Do you know if anyone was hurt?" Deaq asked anxiously, praying the answer was no.

"We don't know that either. Harry here is trying to establish a video feedback from the cameras in the bank." He gestured toward the man sitting at the monitors. "The robbers have knocked out the old cameras, but we're in luck. The bank was in the process of installing a new security system in the ceiling lights, which we're hoping the robbers have no idea about. The bad news is only the video is in place, the audio portion hasn't been installed yet. We should be able to see everything but we won't be able to hear what's being said. But we might be able to hear a little something from the old video cameras before they were destroyed. Our technician is redirecting the video over here." He pointed to two monitors. "We're hoping to be able to rewind the video from the old cameras and also get live feed from the new system."

"Has there been any contact with the bank" Billie asked.

"Officer Reed is trying to make contact but as of yet no one has picked up the phone."

"How long is it going to take to get the video feed?" Deaq asked as he walked to the door, his eyes searching the streets and crowds outside hoping to see Van, but knowing it was unlikely.

"Can't say, but we're working on it."

**Later **

The wait was agonizing.

"You know Billie, Van might have cashed his check and was already on his way home before it went down."

She prayed he was right. Billie pulled out her phone and dialed Van's cell phone. No answer.

"Battery could be dead." She said.

"Yeah, he's always forgetting to charge it." Deaq gave her a small smile, hoping that was the answer and not that Van had been taken down and was unable to answer.

"Lieutenant, the tape is ready."

They all gathered around the two TV monitors that had been set up. One to show the tape from the old cameras, and the other the live feed. The live feed came on first. They watched as three gunmen, Gibson, Clark, and Winston walked around the bank filling their bags with money, stocking masks covered their faces. Occasionally one of them would walk over and look out through the shades, which had been pulled down. It was frustrating not being able to hear them but at least they could see what was going on in the bank. Over against a wall a group of hostages sat on the floor. The technician zoomed in on them. Van wasn't among them. Hopefully that was good news. Maybe he had gotten out before the robbery went down. The tech left the live feed on then turned on the tape from the old cameras. He set it for about three minutes before the gunmen had entered. Billie and Deaq watched as Van walked into the bank and stood in line. People came and went and nothing much happened for the first two minutes. Finally Van was at the head of the line with one minute to go. Billie reached out and took Deaq's hand. Hopefully they would see Van turn and leave. But it was then that all hell broke loose. Three men enter the bank. Clark heads right over to the front of the line next to Van. The other two take positions at the back of the lobby. Gibson holds what looks like an automatic weapon, Winston a handgun. Deaq kept his eyes on Van _Don't do anything partner, just stay calm. Don't try to be a hero _He didn't think Van would try anything unless one of the bank's customers was actually threatened. Suddenly, without warning, a security guard standing next to Van goes for his gun. They watch as Clark shoots the guard, who grabs his arm and spins around falling to his knees. Screams of terror from the customers can be heard clearly over the video. Clark then starts to walk over to the security guardand points his gun at him as if to finish him off. Van can be seen pushing a man standing behind him in line down as he pulls out his own gun and steps protectively in front of the security guard. Both Deaq and Billie watch in horror as two shots are heard and Van grabs his stomach and falls to the floor, shot by one of the gunmen standing in the distance. He lies on the floor rolling back and forth writhing in pain. Clark leans over and looks down at Van, it looks like he's been shot also but only in the arm.

"**Who the hell is he and why does he have a gun!** Do you think he's some kind of cop?"

Gibson then walks over.

"Oh that's just great, you just shot yourself a cop." He said looking back at Winston.

"Hey, what the hell was I suppose to do?" Winston says as he walks over and pulls Van's head up to look at his face.

"Hey, I know this guy!" He then puts his gun at Van's head. "I'm going to put you out of your misery buddy."

"**Hold it!"** Gibson yells looking down at Van. "We may need him later." He then looks up at Winston. "Knock out those security cameras."

Before walking away Winston spits on Van then kicks him hard in the head. Van's head jerks back and he lies motionless on the floor. Winston then casually walks arounds smashing the camera lenses.

The video then goes black.

"Oh God Billie……………" Deaq said softly, tears stinging his eyes. He might have just seen his partner killed.

TBC


	2. The Hostage chapter two

The Hostage

Chapter two

Billie stared at the screen _Oh please God, don't let him be dead_. She too blinked back tears. She had to stay in control, she couldn't fall apart.

The tech then rewound the live feed video so they could watch what happened immediately after the robbers destroyed the old cameras. Now there wouldn't be any sound but at least they could see what was going on.

They watch as Gibson grabbed Van by his arms and pulled him to the side of the room. A streak of blood followed his body. He then orders one of the customers to mop up the blood.

"We got to get him out of there Billie." Deaq kept staring at the screen unable to take his eyes off of his partner's still form. There was so much blood.

"Deaq………..you got to realize it might be too late. He might already be………." She didn't want to say it but she didn't want Deaq to have any false hopes.

"**He's alive till I see him dead!"** Deaq interrupted her as he spun around. Van wasn't dead, this had to be some kind of nightmare he'd wake up from. He and his partner would be back shooting hoops tomorrow. This wasn't happening.

They turned back to the tape and watch as the robbers force the hostages to sit against a wall. They then pull down the shades at the bank and two of them began going through the teller's drawers stuffing money into their bags.

The tech fast forwarded the tape then began the live feed again. Hadley looked at Billie.

"Well, now we know what happened." Seeing the distraught look on her face he adds. "I'm sorry, was he one of your men?"

"**Not was, is."** Deaq said angrily. "Is one of her men. My partner's not dead."

"Can you get different views from the camera?" Billie asked. As much as she dreaded what she might see, she had to know.

"Let me see." The tech fiddled with different switches and the camera slowly turned. All eyes watched as the camera scanned the room.

"**Hold it**!" Deaq shouted as he pointed to a figure at the corner of the screen. "**Over there**!" A crumbled body could be seen lying beside a desk.

"Try to zoom in." Hadley told the tech.

Slowly the lens zoomed in. Van's body lying in a small pool of blood came into focus. He wasn't moving.

Deaq shut his eyes. Guilt washed over him and his stomach turned into a hard knot. He turned away from the screen. A stupid argument, and now his partner might be dead because he had become pigheaded and left him at the bank. _Damn it_! _Why the hell did I leave!_ Maybe if he had gone in with Van things would have worked out differently. Billie wanted to comfort Deaq, she knew what he was thinking, but her own heart was breaking as she looked at Van's body. Then suddenly her eyes widened.

"**He moved! Oh my God Deaq he moved!"**

TBC


	3. The Hostage Chapter three

The Hostage

Chapter three

Deaq spun around and looked back at the TV screen. They watched as Van wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his knees up toward his chest. They could tell he was in severe pain. The pool of blood under his body was slowly growing.

"Oh thank God, he's alive." Deaq breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Van move. "We gotta get him out of there Billie before he bleeds to death."

"Is there any possible way of getting in there?" Billie asked Hadley.

"Not without risking the hostage's lives."

Billie looked over at Officer Reed, still trying to call the bank. He shook his head, indicating that no one had picked up yet.

"**Damn it! Why don't they answer? It isn't like they don't know we're out here!"** Billie said as she looked at the screen.

"**Billie, we got to do something! I'm not going to stand around here watching my partner bleed to death!" **Deaq started pacing back and forth. He was ready to explode, he needed to be with his partner.

"I know Deaq, I know." She tried to keep her own voice calm in order to try and calm him down a little. She knew Deaq was ready to lose it and so was she.

Billie tried to think of something, anything to get into the bank. Just then her prayers were answered. Officer Reed put up his hand to signal that someone had picked up the phone. They all looked at the screen and watched as Gibson stood with his back to the camera holding the phone.

"This is the police, we need to talk." Reed said calmly into the phone as he switched on the speakerphone.

"**We want all cops out of the area or we'll start killing the hostages!" **Gibson shouted into the phone.

"We'll talk about it, but first we need to get someone in there to make sure no one has been hurt."

"Everyone is fine."

They knew he was lying. Van, the security guard, and one of their own men had been shot. They had watched it happen.

"We need to make sure of that before we can negotiate."

"I told you, no ones been hurt, but they will be if you don't give in to our demands."

"We all want this to end peaceably. We don't want anyone to be hurt, including you. You give us a little, we'll give you a little."

There was silence for a moment before Gibson came back on.

"Okay, but no cops."

"We just need to get a paramedic in there to check on the hostages. Just to make sure they're okay and that none of them have any medical problems that need to be taken care of."

"Okay, but if they try anything, I promise you we won't hesitate to kill the hostages."

"All you have to do is stay calm and take it easy. I'll get back to you when we can get a paramedic."

"No tricks or I swear I'll start killing these people."

They could hear Gibson hang up the phone. Deaq immediately turned to Billie.

"Get me in there Billie."

"Deaq, we need to get a trained paramedic in there."

"Get one, but I'm going in too."

"Deaq……………..you're too emotionally involved in this. If Van ………..well, if he doesn't make it ………….."

"Billie, he's my partner. I need to be with him." He interrupted her, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Deaq …………you know it doesn't look good for Van, he's lost a lot of blood and if he dies, I know how you'll react. I don't want to lose both of you."

"Billie I won't lose it, but I need to be there for my partner……… especially if he doesn't make it. I don't want him to die alone." Deaq's voice cracked with emotion as he said the last few words.

Billie still didn't like it. She was worried about how Deaq would react if Van didn't make it. He'd end up getting himself killed trying to seek revenge. She also knew he needed to be with his partner. If Van died alone and Deaq could have been there for him he'd never forgive her. Against her better judgment she gave in.

"Okay Deaq. But you be careful, you hold it together in there."

Hadley walked over to Billie.

"I'm in charge here and I don't think it's a good idea for him to go in. Your man in there doesn't look too good. And if he dies, I don't need his friend to go flipping out and get one of the hostages hurt or killed."

"You're right my man in there doesn't look too good, he needs his partner with him. And if you try to stop Deaq from going to him I'm not going to be responsible for what he may do to you."

"Okay." Hadley looked at Deaq. "But you better stay cool. The hostage's lives depend on it."

"I won't lose it. Just get me in."

Hadley looked over at Reed.

"Get me a paramedic and make sure they know what they're getting into. And tell them to bring an extra uniform and bag."

TBC


	4. The Hostage Chapter four

The Hostage

Chapter four

The paramedic, Chris Rockford, arrived within half an hour and was briefed on everything that had happened. Deaq put on the uniform of a Michael Ludwig, Rockford's usual partner.

"You go in, take care of any of the injured, and then get out of there. No heroics. We don't need any more hostages." Hadley explained.

Rockford nodded as Billie looked at Deaq.

"Deaq, I want you to keep your emotions in check. If Van doesn't make it I don't want you going ballistic. The hostage's lives depend on you staying calm." Billie said her eyes glistening. They had both been watching the live feed and hadn't seen Van move for quite awhile. Neither one of them wanted to believe it but Van might already be dead. Judging from the amount of blood, if he wasn't, he would be soon without some kind of medical intervention.

"I'll be cool Billie." Deaq reassured her even though he himself didn't know how he would react if they lost Van. Right now all he could think about was that he had to get to his partner's side. He had to be there for him.

"You ready?" Hadley asked.

Chris and Deaq both nodded.

"Okay, contact the bank." Hadley said to Reed.

The same man they had talked to earlier finally picked up the ringing phone. They assumed he must be the leader.

"Yeah."

"We have a pair of paramedics ready to enter."

"Only one comes in."

"Sorry, but they work in pairs. Each is trained in different medical procedures."

"Okay, but if we find any weapons on them, or they try anything, they're dead, plus a hostage dies with them."

"No weapons, you have my word."

"Ok, but if they try anything, their deaths will be on your hands………..Go ahead and send them in."

**The Bank**

Deaq and Chris walked out of the command center and over to the bank door which was slowly opened by Winston. As soon as they entered they were immediately searched for weapons or transmitters. Then they were forced to take care of the injured gunman, Clark, before checking on the others. Deaq had started to protest but a quick look from Chris silenced him. They had to play it cool or they might not get to check on the other injured, including Van. After cleaning and bandaging Clark's arm, which was only grazed, they headed over to the hostages. They couldn't let on that they knew about Van or the gunmen would realize they were being watched. Deaq glanced around the room trying to act like he wasn't looking for anything in particular when he finally located his partner. Van had been pulled partly behind a desk, only his legs were slightly visible. Deaq hissed in a breath when he saw all the blood and he immediately ran over to Van with Chris following.

"Don't worry about him." Clark said as he walked over.

"This man has been hurt bad." Chris laid his bag down beside Van while Deaq knelt by his partner's side.

"Let them check him out." Gibson said. "What's it going to hurt?"

"**But that son of a bitch shot me!"**

"Yeah, the only good cop is a dead cop." Winston spoke up as he too walked over and pointed his gun at Van.

Deaq moved till he was between Winston's gun and Van. There was no way he was going to let them hurt his partner again. He glanced over at Chris. How did they know Van was a cop, he wondered? He could have identified himself when he pulled his gun but Deaq didn't think so and he hadn't heard him on the tape. Then it occurred to him that maybe one of them recognized Van from when he was working with Andre.

"We might need him to negotiate with." Gibson pushed Winston's gun away with his hand. "They're going to think twice about coming in here with guns blazing if they know one of their own is in here." Gibson looked back at Deaq and Chris. "Go ahead."

Van lay on his side in a pool of blood, barely conscious but alive. His face was covered in sweat and his breathing very shallow, a large bruise covered the left side of his face where Winston had kicked him. Together, Deaq and Chris gently rolled him onto his back then Chris pushed Van's jacket to the side, but when he tried to lift his shirt Van began to groan.

"No……..no don't…..it hurts." Van moaned softly, his eyes still closed. He pulled his knees up and began tapping his foot on the floor trying to ease the pain.

"I'm a paramedic, I need to get a look at this."

"No. No don't………..." Van's face was wrinkled in pain as he moaned and tried to cover his wound with his hand.

Deaq gently picked up Van's hand.

"My partner needs to check out your wound."

Hearing Deaq's voice Van slowly opened pain filled eyes. He blinked his eyes trying to bring Deaq into focus.

"De……..Deaq?" Van said softly, confused. What was Deaq doing here? "Deaq………I'm sssso cccold……..so ccccold." He said shivering.

Deaq squeezed Van's hand and shook his head slightly. Somehow he had to let Van know not to give him away.

"We're paramedics, we're here to help you." He said as he removed his jacket and put it over Van's legs.

"Oh………….okay……. okay." Van nodded his head slightly to let Deaq know he understood what was happening. He was not to let on that he knew him.

Deaq fought to keep his emotions under control. Van looked terrible. He had lost a tremendous amount of blood and his breathing was very labored. He also had a large bruise near his temple where he had been kicked, which in itself could be dangerous. Deaq winced in sympathy as Chris pulled back Van's blood saturated shirt. Above his belt buckle and slightly to the left was the bullet hole. Chris gently turned him to the side to see if there was an exit wound, there wasn't.

"The bullet is still in him." Chris said to Deaq then looked up at Gibson. "This man needs to get to a hospital immediately."

"He stays."

"**He needs blood, he's going to bleed to death without it!"**

"Do what you can for him, but he stays."

Deaq looked up glaring at Gibson. He knew his partner would die if he didn't get to a hospital soon.

"I heard your partner say he was a cop. If he dies you'll be up for murder one."

"Well you're here to see that he doesn't."

Chris opened his bag and took out a bag filled with antibiotic liquid. He poured it over the wound to clean it. Van hissed in pain and tried to pull away but Deaq held him steady. Next he took out a clean gauze bandage and pressed it hard against Van's wound to try to stop the bleeding. The pain was unbearable and Van cried out in agony.

TBC


	5. The Hostage Chapter five

The Hostage

Chapter five

"Oh man…….. please stop it hurts……..it hurts." Van moaned as he grimaced in pain and tried weakly to push Chris's hand away.

Deaq once more grabbed his partner's hand holding it away so Chris could work.

"I know it hurts, but we got to stop the bleeding."

"Oh God……….." Van groaned as he slowly rolled his head back and forth on the floor. He had never felt this much pain before, it felt like his stomach was being stabbed over and over. "Can't …….cccccan't you give me ……ssssomething?" He felt like his insides were on fire and just wanted the pain to go away.

"I can give you a little something but not much, you're too weak." Chris said as he looked through his bag. He pulled out a syringe and began filling it from a small blue bottle.

"What's that for?" Winston asked.

"Just something for the pain." Chris said as he wiped Van's arm with alcohol.

"**No!"** Winston knocked the syringe out of his hand.

"**What do you mean no!"** Deaq said standing up. ** "The man's suffering!"**

"Let him suffer. He and his pig partner took away three years of my life."

Deaq looked over at Gibson hoping since he looked like he was in charge he would allow the shot.

"If this man is a police officer and he dies, all three of you will be up for murder one. All we're asking is to give him a shot to relieve some of the pain. It will help him to relax and slow the bleeding."

"**The son of a bitch shot me!** Let him suffer. The way he looks he won't be suffering long." Clark said.

Gibson looked down at Van. "He's right, looks like he's just about bled out………. Anyway, why waste the shot on a dead man." He grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him up. "Go take care of the security guard."

"Look, let me at least run an IV drip on him. With all the blood he has lost he's going to become dehydrated."

"That's just too bad isn't it………Now go take care of the guard."

Chris looked at Deaq who once more knelt next to his partner.

"I'll take care of the guard you stay with him." Chris picked up Deaq's hand and placed it over Van's gauze covered wound then pressed down causing Van to gasp in pain. "It's going to hurt him but keep the pressure on. We've got to get the bleeding to slow down."

Chris left and went over to the security guard, with Gibson and Clark following him. Winston walked over to a window, pulled back the shade, and watched what was happening outside. Deaq kept the pressure on Van's wound.

"God Deaq it hurts………." Van said quietly when they were alone. "I'm…….I'm scared Deaq. I……..I don't want to die. Not here……..not like this."

"You're not going to die Van, trust me on this, but you got to hang in there. You gotta hang tough. We're gonna get you out of here. I'm not leaving without you." Deaq blinked back tears as he watched his partner's agony and was powerless to do anything about it.

Van reached up and weakly grabbed Deaq's hand.

"No………..they let you go………..you get out of here. Don't …….don't you stick around here."

"I'm not leaving you partner. We're getting out of this together."

Van winced as a sharp pain shot through his stomach, he waited till the pain subsided a little before continuing.

"No…………they release you……….you go. Don't ………don't stay…….. Please Deaq…………promise me." Van knew the situation could get ugly and wanted his partner far away from it. He didn't want to die, but even more he didn't want his partner to die with him.

The more agitated Van became the more he seemed to bleed. Deaq knew he needed to calm him down somehow. He'd tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Okay, I'll go. If they let me, I'll go." He lied. If there was any way that he could stay, he was staying. His partner needed him, and unless he was manually dragged out of the bank, he wasn't going. Just then the phone rang and Gibson answered it. It was Billie.

"I'd like to talk to one of the paramedics."

"Hang on a second." Gibson put the phone down and walked over to Deaq.

"They want to talk to a paramedic." He grabbed Deaq by the arm pulling him up. "Tell them we have an injured man and that we have a cop. But don't tell them the cop is hurt; just tell them the cop will be the first to die if they don't meet our demands." Deaq leaned down and picked up Van's hand and put it over his wound.

"Try to keep pressure on this. I'll be right back."

Deaq wiped his hands, covered in his partner's blood, on his pants then picked up the phone.

"This is Ludwig." He used the name on his uniform.

Billie had been watching everything from the monitor. She could see Gibson holding the phone away from Deaq's ear so he could listen.

"Is everyone okay in there?"

"We have a man with a slight injury to his arm. Everyone else is okay. They also want me to tell you they have also have a police officer. They said he would be the first to die if you don't give into their demands."

"What are their demands?"

Deaq knew Gibson heard her so he looked at him for an answer.

"Tell her we want a van and an airplane fully fueled waiting at the airport. The van needs to have dark windows. We will be taking some of the hostages with us."

Deaq repeated what he was told.

"Tell them we need them to release some of the hostages and we'll talk to the mayor about their demands."

Gibson said it was a deal and he hung up the phone.

"Okay, the security guard, the paramedics, and you two." He pointed to an elderly couple. "You're out of here."

"What about him?" Deaq pointed toward Van.

"He stays."

TBC


	6. The Hostage Chapter six

The Hostage

Chapter six

"**He's going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital!"** Deaq spoke up angrily.

"That's not my problem. He shouldn't have gone for his gun." Gibson said.

"I'll stay in his place, just let him go."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Gibson said, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm a paramedic, I'm here to save lives not lose them."

Deaq watched as Clark walked over to Van. He quickly went to his partner's side and knelt beside him, he didn't trust Clark and had no idea what he might do. Deaq could tell Van was getting weaker. His bandage was completely saturated with blood and his breaths were coming in shallow little gasps. He took a clean cloth out of his medical bag and gently wiped the sweat from Van's face.

"Hang in there buddy, hang in there." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew his partner was slowly dying.

Van looked up at Deaq through half opened eyes.

"Can't………..can't breathe………I can't…………."

"**Chris I need some oxygen over here**!" Deaq called to the paramedic who had just finishing bandaging the security guard's arm.

Chris hurried over and took a portable oxygen mask out of his bag and put it over Van's face, then he looked at Deaq and sadly shook his head.

"If he doesn't get to a hospital within the next few hours there won't be anything we can do for him."

"Good." Clark said smiling. "I hope the pig dies."

"Yeah, there are already too many cops in this world. I say we waste him and do the world a favor." Winston walked over and pressed his gun against Van's head. "Bang cop, you're dead." Deaq had grabbed Winston's arm when he pointed it at his partner but Winston shook it off and now pointed his gun at Deaq.

"What are you some kind of pig lover?" He reached down and pulled the oxygen mask off of Van. "Can't get enough air can you pig?" He shouted into Van's face, then threw the mask across the room. "I'm going to enjoy watching you gasp your last breath."

"**You son of a bitch!" **Deaq angrily jumped up and grabbed Winston by the arm. Chris immediately jumped up and pulled Deaq away, then stepped between them. He held his hand up when it looked like Winston was going to retaliate.

"**Everybody just chill!"** Chris shouted. He knew Deaq was desperate to help his partner but also knew the situation could explode at any minute.

"Like the man said, everybody just cool it." Gibson said as he walked over. "I want the paramedics and the security guard out of here."

"I'm not leaving without him." Deaq knelt back down with Van. He once more put pressure on Van's wound causing him to cry out weakly.

Chris spoke up.

"I want to stay also. Just in case I'm needed. Let some of the hostages go in our place."

"You both aren't staying. One of you goes. You decide." Gibson and his partners walked away.

"Deaq." Chris motioned Deaq away from Van. Deaq patted Van on the arm and stood up. They took a few steps away from him so he couldn't hear them. "Listen Deaq, your friend doesn't look too good. I don't know how much time he has, maybe a few hours, maybe less. I'm a trained paramedic I think I should stay with him." He spoke softly, not wanting the gunmen or Van to hear.

"What can you do for him that I can't?"

"Not much more then we already are doing. But if he dies, and you flip out, who knows what could happen."

"I'm staying. He needs me here with him." Deaq eyes glistened. "If he doesn't make it, I'm not letting him die here alone with strangers."

Chris knew there was no way he was going to talk Deaq out of staying.

"Okay, if you're sure, but you've got to hold it together."

Deaq nodded.

"I will."

They both knelt down next to Van. His face was pale and covered in sweat, his breathing shallow. Chris took Van's pulse and shook his head.

"Looks like he's going into shock from the blood lose." Chris said as he took a thick pillow from a chair that was near by and put it under Van's feet. Deaq picked up his partner's limp hand and gently squeezed it. He looked at Chris.

"Can't you do anything else for him?"

"I'm sorry, they won't let me."

Deaq looked back down at Van.

"Van, you hang in there. We're going to get you out of this, you just got to promise me you'll hang in there."

Van slowly opened his eyes. His lids felt so heavy and it was hard to keep them open and to focus on Deaq. He knew he was dying and was worried what Deaq might do if he did.

"Don't…………don't know…………if ……….I can………..promise………you that." Van tried to give Deaq a small smile but even that effort was too much in his weakened state. "You……..you live………through this………partner. Billie…….Billie will be pissed off………if neither one of us……….makes it out of here." He gave Deaq a little laugh then winced in pain before everything turned black and his head rolled to the side.

TBC


	7. The Hostage Chapter seven

I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I really appreciate all of them.

The Hostage

Chapter seven

"You stay with me partner, don't you go leaving me." Deaq said as he squeezed Van's hand harder.

Gibson walked over and looked down at them.

"He doesn't look too good does he? Yeah well, did you make up your mind, who's staying?"

"I'm staying." Deaq said.

"Okay, then you…." Gibson said pointing at Chris. " ….and the security guard are free to go, take that old couple with you. I don't want any of you to mention about the cop being hurt. It'll be our little secret." He said grinning. He didn't want them to attempt a rescue of their wounded officer.

"We won't." Chris said then looked down at Deaq. "You take it easy buddy."

Deaq nodded.

**Command Center **

Chris walked into the command center with the injured security guard and the couple, all of which were immediately taken away by another paramedic to be examined. Billie walked over to him.

"How's my officer?"

"Not good. He's bleeding to death. I don't think he has much time left."

"And Deaq, how's he holding up?"

Chris shook his head.

"He's about ready to blow. If his partner doesn't make it, I'm afraid he's going to crack."

Billie sucked in her breath. There was no way she was going to lose both of them.

"We've got to end this thing." She looked over at Hadley. "Is SWAT set up yet?"

"Yeah, everyone's in position…………Look, I'm sorry about your officer but you know we can't just bust in there, not unless the hostages are in immediate danger. As much as I hate to say this, your officer is expendable."

"Maybe to you he is, but not to me."

**Bank**

Deaq continued wiping the sweat from Van's face and then put his hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"This man is going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital."

"If he dies, he dies. I'll send flowers." Clark said giving a sarcastic laugh.

"At least let me get some water to cool him down, he's burning up with fever."

"**Fuck him!"** Winston said walking over. "Let the pig die, I'll enjoy watching."

Deaq looked at Gibson.

"Look, no one has died yet. Let me do what I can for him……….please……. If he dies they'll go to the ends of the earth to hunt you down."

"Okay, you stay there." He ordered Deaq. "Clark, take that water bottle off the cooler and take it over to him."

"**What!** I'm not going to help him. That bastard shot me!"

"Just do it. I know how these damn cops are if one of their own is killed. If we get out of this they'll hound me the rest of my life."

Clark reluctantly got the bottle off the water cooler and took it over and put it beside Deaq, who immediately poured the cool water on a cloth and put it across Van's forehead. Next he poured the water on a piece of gauze and began sponging it on Van's chest, desperately trying to cool down his body temperature. Van began to stir a little as the cool water brought him around. He moaned and began to reach up toward his head for the cloth.

"No, no, just leave that there." Deaq gently grabbed his partner's hand and put it at his side.

Van's eyes slowly opened and he looked up into Deaq's face. It kept going in and out of focus. He couldn't think straight and had no idea where he was or what was happening.

"Deaq?" He asked confused.

"I'm Mike, I'm a paramedic, you've been hurt." Deaq said hoping Van would remember what was going on and not give him away.

"What……what's happening?... Deaq………what……….." He tried to get up then hissed in pain and fell back down. He lay on the floor staring up at Deaq, fear on his fever soaked face. Who was this guy, he looked like Deaq but said he wasn't? "God Deaq…….. what's going on……..why are you doing this?" He asked as he tried to push Deaq's hands away from him.

"You got to hold still buddy or you'll start bleeding again."

Van grabbed Deaq's arm.

"What's going on?...Why did you…….why did you leave me, partner?" Van's eyes were glazed with fever and Deaq knew he didn't know what he was saying, but still the words '_why did you leave me_?' cut through him like a knife and brought all the guilt he had felt back.

Gibson walked over and looked down at them.

"Who's this Deaq he's talking about? And why did he call you partner?"

"This man is delirious; he has no idea what he's saying. The fever is making him see things and say things that don't make sense."

"Get………..get away from me!" Van tried to pull away as he looked at Deaq, his eyes wild with fear and pain. Why was Deaq hurting him? Why didn't he just leave him alone? "No more………..please just go away……!" Van began thrashing about, moaning in pain.

"Will you shut him up!" Clark said leaning down and pointed his gun at Van's head. "Or I will."

Deaq leaned over Van's body protectively.

"Look, the man's dying……….he's losing it. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Well get him to shut up or he won't be dying, he'll be dead." Clark walked away.

Just then the phone rang and Gibson walked over to it. Deaq grabbed Van's hand and squeezed.

"Hang in there buddy……..I need you to stay with me partner. You gotta hang strong."

Tears of agony filled Van's eyes.

"Please………" He looked into Deaq's eyes, his own eyes pleading. "I can't……….I can't take this anymore." The pain was unbearable and he pressed his head back against the floor, his teeth clenched in agony.

Deaq glanced around, Gibson was on the phone and Winston and Clark stood next to him. No one was paying any attention to him. This might be the only chance he got. He opened the medical bag and picked up the morphine shot. He quickly stuck it in Van's arm and pressed the plunger then tossed the empty syringe back in the bag. The shot took affect almost immediately. Van's breathing improved and he visibly relaxed.

"Thank you……….thank you…….." Van mumbled softly as he shut his eyes enjoying the relief from the pain. He didn't try to fight it as he felt himself floating off, far from the pain of the last few hours.

Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder and shut his eyes, glad his partner was finally at peace and away from the pain, at least for now.

"Hey paramedic………get over here! The cops are on the phone and want to talk to you." Gibson yelled over to Deaq.

TBC


	8. The Hostage Chapter eight

The Hostage

Chapter eight

Deaq squeezed Van's shoulder then headed over to Gibson who handed him the phone.

"You tell them we want that van now or the cop dies."

Deaq nodded. Gibson, Winston, and Clark all walked a short distance away and huddled together discussing their plans.

"Yeah." Deaq said into the phone.

Billie, keeping her eyes on the monitor could see that the men could not hear her.

"Deaq…………how's Van?"

"Not good Billie, he's still bleeding and he has a high fever. He needs to get out of here, so if you have anything planned it better happen soon."

"We have a sharp shooter in the air conditioning duct above the clock. He won't make a move without orders from Hadley, you, or me. We want this to end peacefully; our main concern is that the hostages aren't injured."

"Billie if this doesn't end soon, Van's going to die."

"I know Deaq……." Billie was worried for Van but also knew there was nothing they could do with so many lives in danger. "How are the hostages holding up?

"Pretty good, a few of them seem upset but so far they're holding it together."

Gibson looked over at Deaq.

"Hey, ask them where my van is?"

"They want to know where the van is." Deaq said to Billie.

"Tell them we need them to release more of the hostages and then we'll deal."

"They want more hostages released." Deaq shouted over to Gibson.

"**No way! You tell them we want that van now!" **

"They said no………they want the van now."

"See if you can get them to release the women. Tell them that if they agree they'll get the van."

"They'd like the women released, then………."

"**That does it!"** Gibson interrupted him. **"I'm tired of them fucking us around!** Winston take the cop over to the window. I'm going to show them I'm not fooling around!"

"**No!"** Deaq yelled holding the phone down. **"You move him, you'll kill him!"**

"**That's too bad! Tell them the cop dies unless the van is here in ten minutes!"**

"**They want the van here now or the cop dies!"** Deaq watched helpless as Winston walked over to Van and pulled him off the floor. **"Get that van here now!"** Deaq yelled into the phone.

Van's legs felt like rubber when he was pulled up. The shot had lessened the severity of the pain but it was still there. He started to collapse but Winston grabbed him under his arms and drug him over to the window. Van gave a little grunt of pain as he was pressed against the window, his blood smearing it.

"**You're going to kill him!"** Deaq threw the phone down and started toward Winston and Van.

Billie held her breath as she watched the screen, fearing that Deaq was going to get himself killed along side his partner.

"**Stay back!"** Gibson ordered.

"**He's my patient!"** Deaq spun around glaring at Gibson.

"Not anymore." Gibson walked over to Deaq. "Right now he's my ticket out of here."

Deaq glanced over at Van who hung like a ragdoll in front of Winston.

"Look." Deaq looked back at Gibson. "He's a cop, he expendable, they won't deal for him. Use me, I'm not a cop. You'd have better luck getting your demands met."

"Very noble of you." Gibson said sarcastically. "But no, the cop dies unless that van's here in ten minutes."

Deaq fought back the panic he was feeling as he looked at his partner. Van looked like he had completely bled out, his skin deathly pale. The only thing holding him up was Winston's body pressing him against the window, his gun at Van's throat. Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat, grateful that Van didn't seem to be in any pain. If he was going to die at least he wouldn't know what hit him.

"Move back away from him." Gibson ordered as Deaq instinctively kept heading toward his partner. "I said move away from him or one of the hostages will take his place." Gibson turned and pointed his gun at the hostages who all shifted nervously around, some of the woman starting to cry.

Deaq stopped. There was no way he could let one of the hostages die in place of Van. He and Van were cops, they knew the risks.He was torn about what to do. He couldn't let a hostage die, but he couldn't just sit there and watch them blow his partner away either. He glanced at the air conditioning duct and couldn't see any movement, the screen in front of the opening making it near impossible to see inside. He only hoped that Billie was right and that a man was in the unit ready to fire as soon as the order was given. But in the small enclosed area more then likely he could only take out one man without having to maneuver around inside to get a position on another one. And more then likely the man he would take out would be Gibson since he posed the most threat to the hostages. Winston would still have plenty of time to shoot Van before he or the sharp shooter could get to him.

Gibson looked at the clock.

"Five more minutes and that van better be here or the cop dies." He said to Deaq who quickly ran over to the phone.

"**Where's that van!" **

"There is one on the way. Tell him the traffic is backed up with sightseers, we can't get through. It's going to take at least ten more minutes to get to the bank."

"**Look, I need that van here now! He's going to kill the cop if one doesn't get here soon!"**

"We're trying Deaq. Tell him just ten more minutes." Billie tried her best to stay calm. All she needed was for Deaq to pick up on her own panic.

"They said ten more minutes. The van is held up in traffic."

"Yeah right." Gibson kept his gun on the hostages but glanced over at Winston. "Five minutes and the cop dies."

Billie could hear Deaq's breathing over the phone and could tell he was starting to lose it. She knew there was no way he'd just stand there and let them kill his partner.

"Deaq, the man in the duct work has been told to take out the man holding the gun on the hostages. He has informed us that it will take him a few seconds to reposition himself and get a bead on the man holding Van. He also informed us he can't see the third man at all. You're going to have to get as close to Van as you can in order to stop the man that has him from shooting him. All you can do is go for the gun and try to take him and the third man out before either one has a chance to fire. Deaq it's going to be close. Anything can go wrong. If you think it's too risky………."

"Billie, I'm not going to stand here and let them kill my partner in front of me. I'm going to go for it." Deaq kept his eyes on Gibson who suddenly turned his head and looked at him.

"What the hell are they saying?"

"They're telling me the van will be here in about six minutes. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. They're not making a fool out of me." Gibson glanced up at the clock. "One minute and the cop dies."

Deaq put the phone down and slowly started inching his way toward Winston and Van. He could feel his heart pounding. He knew he was only going to get one chance at it. Winston held the gun under Van's chin pushing his head back. There was no movement at all from Van whose arms hung limp at his side. He had either passed out again or…………. Deaq didn't want to think of the alternative. He had to be ready to make his move. He glanced at the air-conditioning duct and could now see a very slight movement as the sharp shooter took aim at his target.

Gibson once more glanced at the clock then nodded at Winston.

"Do him. Let's see how the hero dies."

It was then that all hell broke loose. The SWAT officer took Gibson out with one clean shot to his head which caused panic among the hostages. They screamed in terror and began running for cover in all directions. Deaq dived for Winston knocking Van to the ground. He wrestled for the gun and managed to keep Winston's body between him and Clark.

"**Get down! Get down!"** Deaq shouted to the hostages worried if Clark fired or Winston got control of the gun they would be in the line of fire.

Just then the door to the bank flew open and the bank was flooded with the SWAT team including Billie. Clark immediately tossed down his gun and threw his hands in the air and was taken into custody.

"**Drop it!" **The officers yelled as they surrounded Deaq and Winston who were still fighting for control of the gun. Winston, knowing he was a dead man if he didn't surrender, threw his hands up in the air and was pulled away. Deaq dropped to his knees beside Van as Billie ran over.

Once the situation was under control paramedics were allowed in the bank and they began checking on the hostages. Chris was among them and he immediately hurried over to Van. Billie and Deaq had rolled him onto his back and he laid there, his eyes slightly opened, glassy, staring at nothing.

"Let me take a look at him." Chris said. He first checked his pulse which was very weak. He then checked his breathing which was barely detectable. He immediately took an oxygen mask out of his bag and put it on Van's face. He looked at Deaq then at Billie and shook his head slightly. "I can't promise anything, he's lost so much blood and………" He didn't finish but began to run an IV drip. "What happened after I left?"

"He was in a lot of pain and when they weren't paying attention I gave him the morphine shot." Deaq said.

"The entire shot?"

"Yeah, it helped him relax. I couldn't let him suffer like that anymore."

Chris frantically searched his medical bag, then injected a drug into the IV tube.  
"What's wrong!" Deaq asked his face filled with worry as he watched Chris.

"The shot was too strong in his weakened condition. It's causing his body to shut down."

Deaq looked at Billie, a stunned look on his face. Instead of helping his partner he might have just killed him.

TBC


	9. The Hostage Chapter nine

The Hostage

Chapter nine

"You can help him can't you?" Billie asked.

"I'll do what I can."

"**We need to get him to the hospital!"** Deaq stood up.

"We will…….what I need to do now is stabilize him the best I can or he might not make it to the hospital."

Deaq spun around just as they were leading Winston out to the squad car.

"**You son of a bitch!"** Deaq advanced on him. **"He's the bastard that shot my** **partner!"** He said when the officers escorting Winston tried to hold him back.

"I might have shot your partner, but you're the one that probably killed him with that shot you gave him." Winston said smirking. He had heard the exchange with Chris about the morphine shot.

"**You bastard!"** Deaq tried once again to reach him but the officers held him back.

Billie ran over and grabbed Deaq's arm.

"**Get him the hell out of here!"** She ordered. The officers pulled Winston out of the bank. He took one last look back at Deaq and smiled. Deaq tried to pull away from Billie but she held onto him.

"Deaq let him go. It's over, and you're not going to help Van by getting yourself arrested."

"**Damn it Billie he's right you know!** If Van doesn't make it, it's because of me!" Deaq looked at her his eyes welling up with tears.

"Deaq, don't talk so stupid! You didn't hurt Van, you tried to help him."

"Yeah Billie, but Van had begged us to give him something for the pain and I remembered Chris saying he wouldn't be able to give Van much of the shot because he was already so weak." He wiped angrily at his tears as he looked down at Van. "But I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. And…….all I could think of was that I had to take the pain away if I could."

"That's because you care about him and couldn't stand to see him suffering. You only did what you thought was best for your partner at the time."

Deaq kept staring down at Van, not knowing if it might be the last time he'd see him alive. He finally looked over at Billie.

"Yeah, Billie if Van dies it's because of me. I left him here alone when I should have been here with him. This might not have happened if I had been with him. Together we might have been able to take these bastards down. Then I gave him a shot which now could kill him." He swallowed hard. " Yeah Billie……….this is all my fault." He knelt down beside his partner.

"How is he?" He asked Chris.

"I'm doing the best I can for him."

"That's not what I asked, I asked how he is?"

"Not too good." Chris said sadly as he continued to work on stabilizing Van.

"What are his chances?"

"Deaq………."Billie put her hand on Deaq's shoulder. "Let's go outside and let him do his job." She knew he was tearing himself up inside and wanted to get him away from the scene.

"Billie, I need to know." He glanced at her then looked back over at Chris. "What are his chances?" He once more asked Chris.

"I'm not going to lie to you. He has about a twenty five percent chance of making it. I'm sorry………..it's just been too long.  
Deaq stood up in stunned shock. His partner, his friend, was more then likely going to die. He swayed a little and Billie reached out a hand to steady him. They watched as Van was loaded onto a stretcher and rushed to an ambulance.

"We'll do everything we can for him." Chris called over to them.

Deaq followed the stretcher and attempted to climb in the back with Van but was held back by Billie.

"Billie, I need to be with him." He struggled to free himself.

"Deaq, they need to work on him in the ambulance, you'd only be in the way."

Deaq shook her off and ran toward his car with Billie following. He needed to be as close to his partner as he could, if he died he wasn't going to die alone. Billie grabbed the keys from Deaq and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'll drive." As agitated as he was she couldn't take the chance of him getting into an accident.

They followed the ambulance to the hospital where Van was immediately rushed to the ER, prepped, then hurried to the operating room.

**Hospital**

Deaq and Billie waited in the waiting room. Deaq sat on the sofa his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. He was exhausted. Billie stood by the window staring out of it, seeing nothing. Van's life was out of their hands, and all they could do for him now was pray.

**Later**

When the doctor entered the room four hours later Deaq jumped off the sofa and he and Billie stood side by side, praying they weren't going to hear bad news.

"We got the bullet out." He said holding up a plastic bag containing the bullet and handed it to Deaq. "We're pumping blood into him right now and have him on an IV drip to keep him from getting dehydrated from the blood loss and to dilute the excess morphine in his system."

"How is he?" Billie asked.

"It's too soon to tell. Our main concern is whether the loss of that much blood might have damaged any of his internal organs. We have to wait till he's stronger before we can run any tests on him."

Deaq stood looking at the bullet in his hand for a few seconds and was about ready to throw it across the room in frustration when Billie took it from him.

"We need it for evidence Deaq." She knew he was angry that his partner was once more fighting for his life and there was nothing anyone could do but wait and pray he had the strength to pull through.

**Two days later**

Van had remained unconscious for the last two days due to weakness from the blood loss. Deaq had stayed in Van's room the entire time only leaving to go home to shower or eat. He had the nurse set up a cot next to Van's bed so he could spend the nights, he had to be there when his partner woke up. Billie had spent as much time as she could in the hospital room but she was needed at the Candy Store. She called in frequently to check on Van's condition.

Deaq was standing by the window when Van began to moan as he started to regain consciousness. He quickly hurried to his partner's bedside and looked down on his pale face darkened only by the bruise where he had been kicked. Van slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." Deaq said smiling down at him.

Van turned his head toward the voice then squinted till Deaq's face came into focus.

"Hey." He said softly. Van had no idea where he was and tried to push himself up on the bed. He gasped in pain and grabbed his stomach moaning as he slid back into the bed. Deaq put his hands on Van's shoulders and gently held him down.

"You got to take it easy for a while. You don't want to be ripping those stitches out."

"Stitches?" Van glanced around the room, finally realizing where he was. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Van squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as a sharp pain shot through him, then opened them.

"I………I remember going to the bank and………I think it was being robbed, but………..." Van slowly shook his head confused.

"That's all you remember."

"Yeah………….what happened?"

"You were shot." Deaq was grateful Van didn't seem to remember the agony he was in during that time.

"So that's why I feel like I swallowed a bucketful of nails." He winced as he ran his hand over his gauzed covered stomach.

"Yeah well just be glad you're feeling something, think of the alternative."

Van gave a weak smile.

"That's true………..Man, I feel like I haven't slept for a week………..I'm just so……so damn tired."

"Doc said you would be, you lost a lot of blood and it's going to take sometime before you feel like doing much of anything."

Van looked into Deaq's eyes.

"No one else was hurt were they?"

"Just a few minor wounds."

"Oh, thank God." Van leaned back in the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Right then Billie walked in.

"Hey." She said breaking into a big smile when she saw that Van was awake. "It's about time you joined the party………How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." He lied, he felt lousy and everyone could see it. "When can you get me out of here?"

"Not so fast buddy. You're staying right where you are until the doctor gives his okay for you to leave." She knew Van hated hospitals and even in as much pain as he was in would jump at the chance to leave."

"Ahhhh Billie."

"Don't ahhhh Billie me Van, you're staying pal, end of discussion."

"Deaq……….."Van looked over at his partner for help in convincing her.

"Hey, don't look at me, she's the boss."

"Yeah, and it's nice if you two would remember that once in a while." Billie said smiling at them.

"Hey Billie, I'm always saying to Van, '_she's the boss'_, ain't that right Van?"

"Oh yeah Billie, I hear it all the time." Van gave a little laugh but then suddenly grimaced in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed his stomach, and brought his knees up.

"Easy partner, easy partner." Deaq kept repeating trying to sooth Van while Billie ran out to find a doctor.

"Oh man………."Van kept moaning as the pain seared through his stomach.

The doctor, followed by Billie, hurried into the room. He quickly checked Van then gave him a shot and also added medication to his IV bag.

"This is to be expected. He should be fine once the pain medication takes effect." He explained.

The doctor waited till the pain began to ease up then left the room.

Deaq had walked over to the window; he stood with his back to the room. Billie walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Deaq, he's feeling better." Billie could tell that seeing his partner once more in pain was getting to Deaq.

Deaq nodded as he swallowed hard and blinked back tears. Billie gently rubbed his back and gave him time to pull himself together.

"You don't understand Billie. Van shouldn't be lying there suffering like that. I should have been with him. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened."

"Deaq, you can go around the rest of your life feeling guilty but it's not going to change anything. Talk to Van, tell him what you're feeling."

Deaq glanced over at Van who lay with his eyes shut breathing easier. When he didn't say anything Billie continued.

"Deaq, you didn't hurt Van, it just happened. Even if you had been with him it still could have happened."

"You don't know that Billie. Maybe if I had been there………."

"You being there might not have changed a thing. Van could have still been shot, maybe you too." She interrupted him.

Deaq looked down at the floor.

"I know Billie, but there's always the chance that if I had gone in with Van between the two of us we could have taken them down and maybe Van never would have been hurt. It was one against three, and it should have been two against three, much better odds." The guilt finally got to Deaq and he started out of the room.

Van opened his eyes just as he was leaving.

"Deaq…………hey, what's the hurry?"

Deaq didn't answer but kept walking.

"What did I say?" Van looked at Billie confused as to why his partner left.

"You didn't say anything wrong Van." Billie walked over and stood next to his bed. She then explained to Van about Deaq's feelings of guilt and what had happened at the bank.

"That's ridiculous Billie, none of this was his fault."

"You and I both know that Van, but he feels he should have been there, that maybe he could have prevented this."

Van shook his head and gave a little smile.

"Damn pigheaded……..Billie will you go get him"

"I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned a short time later with Deaq. She then left them alone so they could talk.

"Billie said you're feeling guilty about all this." The drugs helped his pain but he still winced a little as he pushed himself up on the bed.

"I should have been there." Deaq said flatly. "You even asked me why I left you."

"I did?" Van couldn't remember. "If I did, I don't remember saying it, I was probably out of it………. Listen Deaq, there's no way you could have known what was going to happen."

"I shouldn't have driven off and just left you there."

"I'm a big boy Deaq, I don't need a babysitter."

Deaq looked down at Van.

"Do you know how close you came to dying in there?"

"Yeah, Billie told me……….You know, she also told me you risked your life by going in that bank to be with me. Not every partner would have done that……….Thanks."

Van held up his hand. Deaq hesitated for a second then took it.

"Well I figured someone had to try and get your sorry ass out of there in one piece." He gave a little smile.

"Hey, I had everything under control." Van smiled back.

"Yeah, it looked that way…………."

"Hey, it was all part of my plan."

"What, bleed to death so the bad guys might slide on your blood and knock themselves out?"

"Might have worked." Van smiled then yawned. The medication was making him drowsy.

"Well don't try it again."

"Not planning to." Van looked up at Deaq. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." _Now that my partner's looking better _ Deaq thought.

"Good, now go home……..and get some rest." Van said as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Deaq pulled up a chair. Going home wasn't an option. Not until he was a hundred percent sure his partner was going to be okay.

**Epilogue**

Van was released from the hospital five days later and was back at work on light duty a month later. Gibson had died at the scene and his partners Clark and Winston were found guilty of armed robbery and attempted murder. They each received fifty years in prison. Deaq slowly got over his feelings of guilt but made up his mind that even if they were in the middle of a heated argument, next time he was going into the bank to cash his check with Van, or better yet use the drive through.

The End


End file.
